Famous Last Words
by CarlieHearts
Summary: A oneshot in the point of view of Lily Evans detailing the last night of her life in Godric's Hollow. Bear with me as this is my first time publishing anything here and this was originally written with the intention of never submitting it anywhere. Reviews are welcomed!


"And that's when Mummy fell madly in love with Daddy." James said confidently to the child in his arms. The baby was more interested in playing with the red curls of his mother than trying to comprehend exactly what it was that his father was telling him.

"That's not what happened, Harry. Don't listen to anything your father says. Mummy is always right." She stated, holding out her finger so that the infant could wrap his tiny hand around it. The simple gesture nearly brought Lily to tears.

"Oh, yeah… Then how do you remember it?" James asked with a small smirk, leaning over to press his lips against the top of her hair.

"You pestered me for years and years and years, and finally, I gave in. Then, I fell in love with you after the Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch game. The one where you fell off your broom?" She smiled, remembering the day fondly.

_Gryffindor was losing, and Lily could visibly see how distraught James was even at a distance. His eyebrows were furrowed together as he scanned the field. He began zooming across the field when suddenly; the quaffle knocked him off of his broom. It was practically an automatic response, but Lily ran out from the stands and onto the field. She knelt down beside him, cradling his head in her lap. It took him a while, but eventually he came to, and a sigh of relief left her lips. "Gee, Evans, I never knew you cared this much." He said, his sarcasm masking the pain he felt from the fall. Lily just laughed and pressed her lips against his, knowing that she'd never be happier with anyone else._

Lily was snapped out of her memories by the crying of her child. She frowned, taking him from James and standing up. She bounced the little boy in her arms, making small cooing noises in hopes of settling him down. "Mummy's got you, darling." She whispered, resting her head lightly against his, her red hair cascading down over her shoulders. After about a minute, Harry calmed down and Lily was able to sit down again next to James. Their backs were against Harry's crib, staring at the yellow wall on the opposite side of the room.

They knew that they were in danger constantly. They knew that _he _was coming after their baby. So they spent their days telling their son things about their lives, in case they never got the chance to. About their families, and their friends. About the times they had at school, and about the Marauders. They recalled in detail their wedding celebrations, and all of the times James had to run out to buy food for his pregnant wife's cravings.

They laughed and they cried, and through all of it they held their boy close to them. Lily was on the verge of tears again, and James managed to pull her into his arms. She just looked at him, shifted Harry so she had a free arm, and touched her husband's cheek. She didn't know if she could bear it. The possibility that she would never get to see her little boy grow into a young man, and the possibility that she wouldn't spend another morning wrapped in the arms of her loving husband, it frightened her to no end.

They could have decided to run, once they learned that Voldemort was after them. They were living moment to moment in their enchanted house. They had erased themselves from the maps, and sent their secrets to the people that she trusted most. The safety of Harry came first, not only because she was Lily's baby boy, but because he was a piece of The Dark Lord's twisted plan, the cause of his downfall. They knew that their lives were constantly on the line, and they bravely accepted it.

Suddenly, the lights in the house began to dim and flicker. All of the street lamps went completely black, and a flash of green light was visible from the street. He was here; he was coming for their boy. James pulled her up to a stand, and tears began to course out of her bright green eyes, her whole body trembling. They had been discovered, and _he _was going to kill all of them.

"Lily, you need to get Harry out of here. You can run! You can get him to safety. I'll fend them off." James was always the bravest man Lily had ever known.

"No, I'm not leaving you here! We can go together!" She sobbed as James attempted to charm the door to keep others out.

James walked to her, taking her face firmly in his hands. "I am going to give you the best chance I can in the only way that can work. I love you more than anything in the entire world. Don't you ever forget that!" James leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "You're stronger than he is, Harry. You'll grow up to be a wonderful boy. I love you, son."

Lily was shaking uncontrollably, her heart racing faster than it ever had in her life. She wrapped one of her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him passionately for a few brief seconds. When he pulled away, she noticed that tears dotted his own eyes. "Go out the back, don't waste any time." The house that the Potter's occupied had a small back staircase intended for House Elves, they had never had to use it.

"I love you" She called out to him as he left the room.

She heard the front door blast open. Her eyes widened and suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion. Lily hurried as quickly as she could, still holding Harry in her arms as she tried to find the bag that she and James had had packed for weeks. _"Just in case" _He would always tell her. Harry had begun to cry, his little cheeks streaked with tears. She tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. She probably made the biggest mistake by looking for that bag and setting her baby down in his crib. She could hear yelling from the other side of the door. Then, she heard the two words she had dreaded, and the flash of green that accompanied them. She didn't have any time to grieve, because she had to save her son.

The door was blasted open, and Lily realized that there was no time for anything. Voldemort was standing in the room, looking them down. From the open doorway, she could see James hand, still holding his wand.

"Please, he's just a baby!" Lily screamed, turning her back to the Dark Lord, her eyes looking right at her son's. No time to run. All she could do was to hope that she could think of some way to save her son. There was no patronus strong enough to save her boy from the killing curse, but she prayed that her love could have done something similar.

"Please…" she started to plead for Harry's life, but that terrifying voice stopped her.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

And Lily's world went black.


End file.
